


Steve's New Groove

by justanotherpipedream



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, Emperor's New Clothes, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 23:26:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14007150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherpipedream/pseuds/justanotherpipedream
Summary: Tony stared in outright horror. The widescreen television was on, blaring some sort of baseball game. Steve was yelling at the television, bowl of chips in his lap as he muttered curses under his breath.That in itself was a normal Sunday.What was not typical, was the fact that Steve had his legs sprawled out wide as he leaned forward.Completely naked.While naked was a state that Tony normally rather enjoyed seeing his boyfriend, Tony couldn’t help but cringe. Instead of being distracted by Steve’s glorious muscles and other assets,Tony could only feel an overwhelming sense of panic. After all, picturing Natasha’s murder face was terrifying on a normal day, much less right before she killed Steve for sitting naked on the expensive communal leather couch.





	Steve's New Groove

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for my 'Emperor's New Clothes' square for the 2018 Stony Fairy Tale Bingo Card. I hope you enjoy!

Tony stared in outright horror. **  
**

The widescreen television was on, blaring some sort of baseball game. Steve was yelling at the television, bowl of chips in his lap as he muttered curses under his breath.

That in itself was a normal Sunday.

What was not typical, was the fact that Steve had his legs sprawled out wide as he leaned forward.

Completely naked.

While naked was a state that Tony normally rather enjoyed seeing his boyfriend, Tony couldn’t help but cringe. Instead of being distracted by Steve’s glorious muscles and other assets,Tony could only feel an overwhelming sense of panic. . After all, picturing Natasha’s murder face was terrifying on a normal day, much less right before she killed Steve for sitting naked on the expensive communal leather couch.

“Hey babe!” Steve grinned, waving brightly as he spotted Tony. “The game will be done in another hour or so, we can go out for dinner afterwards.”

Tony blinked. “Um that’s great. Not that I’m complaining about your confidence, but why did you did you decide to ditch the clothes?”

Steve frowned as he glanced down at himself. “What do you mean? I wore this shirt because you liked it. You said it brought out my eyes-”

Tony opened his mouth before closing it. “Um, if this is supposed to be some sort of role playing game, or prank- I don't think Natasha will find it very funny.”

Steve wrinkled his brow in confusion. “What are you talking about-”

Bucky and Clint sprinted into the room while cursing. Clint slid right in front, hands covered over his eyes “Fuck-fuck, oh my eyes are burning,  we are never listening to Sam ever again. “

Bucky winced as he glared at Clint. “I could’ve told ya that in the first place, but does anyone ever listen to me?”

Tony cleared his throat. ‘An explanation would be nice. Especially if Natasha is going to kill my boyfriend the minute she sees him like this, Captain America or not.”

Clint held up his hand. “One sec.” He turned to a wide-eyed Steve, who was starting to look more and more distressed. Clint closed his eyes reaching out to grab Steve’s arm. “Sleep!”

Steve slumped onto the couch almost immediately, snoring loudly as Clint eased him back, covering his lower half with the metal bowl.

Tony crossed his arms as he stared between an exhausted Bucky and Clint. “Okay, what the hell is going on here-”

“Sam thought it would be fun to take him to a hypnotist show!” Clint burst out. “Steve got pulled onto stage, and the man hypnotized him to take off his shirt. It totally would’ve been fine if we stayed until the end, except we got called back to SHIELD before he could snap Steve out of it!”

Bucky shook his head. “By the time we got out and back to the show, the hypnotist was gone. Since nothing was happening, we thought it might’ve worn off, so we went for dinner then came back to the tower-”

“The minute we got back to the tower, Steve started to strip. But as you can tell, he didn’t stop at his shirt. Nothing we did could say or do could convince him to put his clothes back on because he was too hot.”

Tony sighed. “So did you find him?”

Clint and Bucky closed their eyes and shook their heads. Tony sighed.

“Alright, you both are in charge of distracting Natasha from coming up here until this mess is sorted out and my couch is cleaned. I’m going to find Sam.”

As Bucky and Clint protested, Tony glared at them. “ I refuse to have her murder me in my sleep because she ‘felt something wrong. You made this mess, so you can make sure Steve isn’t killed in his sleep or accidentally gets arrested for public indecency.”

Tony swiped the metal bowl of chips from Steve lap before he walked back to the elevator. It was petty, but Tony felt like he had the right to be. All he wanted was to come home and cuddle with his boyfriend while they watched shitty b-list sci fi movies. Now, they had a wayward hypnotist to hunt down.

**Author's Note:**

> Short but sweet - poor Clint, Bucky and Sam had a rough day haha. Come talk to me on [tumblr](http://summerpipedream.tumblr.com)


End file.
